The present invention relates to soap holding cleansing cloths or pads in which soap is held in a manner to be controllably released.
In the past, it has been common to provide wide variety of cleansing pads and sponges that hold soap or cleansing material inside the cleansing pad or sponge. Thus, when the person washes with the sponge or pad, the soap is released. This allows a sponge or cleaning pad to be used without applying the soap separately for cleaning. Most of these devices have the soap dispensed through a sponge or pad. The present invention utilizes a cleansing cloth with tubing in combination with a pocket in the center to dispense soap providing a more efficient manner to distribute soap to the cleaning cloth.